That One Lingering Light
by DragonQueenArion
Summary: I was there at the beginning, middle, and end of this tale. I caused it all. The seal, the deaths, the betrayal. I am the Shikon Jewel. Granter of life, power, and riches. Now, for the first time in all of the time I have existed, someone has granted me MY one true desire and I have no intention of letting it go. Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha. KogaxOC (cuz I like Koga). ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Hola! Aloha! And what's up?**

_Just thought of this today and I hope you like it! This is my second Fanfiction_ (that I actually let people read) so please enjoy and review.

If you like this one and haven't read my other, **_Arion_**, then please do.

Nothing else right now. **DQA **out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I had not **physically** been there nor do I wish had been. Though, I could hear it all from the inside._

_"Its Inuyasha!" a villager had shouted in fear. _

_I heard a different mans voice this time. I assume it was that of this Inuyasha man. "Finally a way for me to become all demon at last." He smashed through the roof causing pots and lantern to fall over and crash to the floor. he swiftly grabbed the jewel and retreated while creating another whole in the shrine. The villagers shot arrows at him, although not actually hitting._

_"Inuyasha!" The woman said. His focus wavered for that one second as he was instantly pinned to the tree. I could feel the spirit power resonating off of the arrow that had been shot._

_"K-Kikyo. How could-? I thought-?" _

___I also heard the blood dripping from her. "_Big Sister. You're hurt." a younger voice spoke.

___"Lady Kikyo. That wound is-."_

___"I lost my self and for this. The sacred jewel which-. Gah!"_

___"You're in pain. Let someone-"_

___"I won't feel it much longer. And so I give this to you. The Shikon no Tama which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." That woman, Kikyo, then collapsed to the ground._

___"Sister Kikyo. Sister Kikyo!"_

**_I shall take it with me to the other world. _**_The flames engulfing me along with the priestess. __It is hot and I do not like it. It makes me feel...strange. Warm, maybe? _

* * *

_But that was fifty years ago._

_All I felt was the darkness. _

_It was here. Now. _

_Darkness. _

_A dark so black that even the faintest glimmer of light would be trapped forever like a caged bird. This black was indescribable though I am doing my best to describe it for you now. I suppose you could say that it was the kind of darkness that you could...heal? _

_I felt warmth though there would always be the pain. All there would ever be is pain. People only came when they want my power. When they know EXACTLY what they __want._

_Pure to impure. That is my power. Impure to pure. Good to bad. Bad to good. Rich to poor. Strong to weak. Needy to greedy. An unlimited amount of power that is simply not of its worth. __I have resurrected the dead, healed the sick, increased one's speed. I have done it all._

_Darkness._

_A dark so lonely that I found myself talking to the voices in my head. They screamed loud as the demons outside of this little room where I sat._

_Darkness..._

_Dark...ness..._

_Pure to impure. Impure to pure. Good to bad. Bad to good._

_Darkness and then...l__ight?_

_"Stop it." My power was... syphoned...somehow. "I did that before too- in the well. But how'd I do it though.?" This girl is making me glow? Is she able to **use** my power? "What's happening now?"_

_The centipede woman charged toward the young girl. She threw her into the air, severing me from her body. _

_"Gimme the jewel, quick. Hurry!"_

_"I heard some half-demon spawn was after the. It's you isn't it?" Mistress Centipede _

_"Half's all i need to beet your scaly hide. Any more then that would be a waste of my time."_

_"Listen you talk big, but can you back it up?" He looked at her confusedly. "Can you or not?"_

_"What can he do pinned there like that? Or you for that matter? You're powerless to stop me." She laughed sinisterly at the duo. "You're helpless the both of you."_

_Mistress Centipede inched closer to where I lay on the ground. "Don't you dare" The half-demon warned. She __bent downward towards me, swallowing me whole._

_"It swallowed the jewel"_

_"Lady Kaede, what should we do?"_

_"My power is complete!" The centipede shouted as she shed her outer skin. It now bore a slight reddish pink skin, glowing red eyes, sharp yellow teeth, and five of its arms, the sixth still in that well._

_"Hey can you pull out this arrow"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Look, can u pull you this arrow or not?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Nay child. Once the arrow is removed Inuyasha will destroy us all."_

_"Don't be stupid you old hag at least with me you got a chance where as that thing's gonna eat you. How 'bout you? You ready to die yet?"_

_"I want to LIVE!" The girl shouted as she yanked out the arrow from his chest. The __arrow disappeared from her hand turning into a bright purple dust. When this happened Inuyasha began laughing maniacally at the situation at hand. He attacked demon hastily, not even thinking to wait one second and, well, think._

_"Iron reaver, Soul stealer." The centipede woman split into about 10 large pieces, dying instantly._

_"Find glowing flesh with the jewel lest Mistress Centipede be revived."_

_"Its over there." _

_The priestess reached into the flesh of the dead demon and gave it to the younger girl. __"Only ye may possess the sacred jewel."_

* * *

Swallowed yet again! That damned carrion crow. "Inuyasha! No, you'll hurt the boy!"

"Back off! Iron Reaver." The crow and the boy fall in the river.

"Help somebody help!" I heard a splash. the villagers were becoming hyped over a swimming girl. _Idiots._

"Save the Jewel stupid! The Jewel!" _Thank you! Someone is thinking about me!_

"Hmmph" She just brushed him off.

"Its getting away."

"Ahhh" The crow talon was stuck to the boy's shirt.

"Hey could I borrow bow."

"Huh uh. Yeah sure." Kagome removes the crow foot from the boys collar and ties it to the arrow before she aims.

"My butt she's gonna hit it."

"I can do it. I know it."

"I get it she's shooting the foot!" Inuyasha gasped as he realized what was happening.

"Yes"

"She hit it!" _Shing! _The arrow hits and among impact, creates a blinding purple light. Beams of light spread across the sky causing and amazing sight, if I do say.

"That light. Where is it coming from?"

___CRRAAACK! The sound caused panic to fall upon me. CRACK! CRACK! The noise of shattering glass surrounded me. Darkness. Darkness. My DARKNESS! __What is happening? __Am I breaking?_

They search for where the jewel had fallen though there is no luck until a demon bird attacks Kagome as it unleashes an ear-shattering squawk. "Oh no you don't! Iron Reaver!" The bird dissipates and a single shard falls. It glows for a moment, dims and then glows brighter again when Kagome tries to pick it up forcing my spirit out.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asks as she falls backward slightly.

"I am the Shikon no Tama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"She says she's the sacred jewel."

"Is this true?"

"I am the Shikon no Tama." The woman spoke. She was a thin woman who had a very pale pink skin tone, that was almost unnoticeable, and light (almost white), chin-length, messy, lilac hair that complemented her large yet sharp magenta eyes. Her hair was slightly brushed behind her ears showing that her left ear was human and her right, pointed like a demon's. She wore a white kimono that had lilac and and fuchsia spirals donned on it and baggy white pants that fill into her dark purple ankle high boots. The kimono's left sleeve was full length while the right was torn short. On her left shoulder she has a shoulder plate that connects to the silver armor on her chest held down by a thick brown belt that had circle a slot filled only with the single shard that she came from as a buckle. Her right arm had three scars above the elbow and a dragon scaled meshed sleeve that began at the elbow and ended at the middle finger. "But, you can call me Jewel."

"That's impossible!"

"And how would you know that _Inuyasha_?"

"How do you know my name?"

"How do I know anything? I learn things. I listen. Not to mention that my favorite guardian priestess was Kikyo and she talked about you ALL of the time."

After being speechless for a solid 20 seconds he says "Don't take this the wrong way but, I ain't heard any talk about a woman coming from the jewel."

"Idiot." she says as she punches him over the head. "Its never happened before, the only ones to ever see me like this, are fighting in my shards as we speak."

"Then why now?" The girl, Kagome, asked.

"YOU BROKE ME! Stupid girl. Where do you find them, Inuyasha?"

"Technically it wasn't Kagome who broke it but the crow's foot she attached to her arrow that actually caused it." Kaede says a matter-of-factly. "As ye saw the jewel has now been shattered into many piece"

"I'm right here y'know!"

"Yes sorry, Jewel has been shattered into many pieces. 100. 1,000. Who knows? Yet however many shards there may be. All it would take is one in the wrong hands to bring disaster."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, only by working together will the two of ye be able to recover Jewel's shards."

"You won't catch me complainin'. I'm those wrong hands you were talkin' about."

"Oh that I know all too well."

"Again. Right here."

_But I wanna go back home._ Kagome thinks to herself.

"Quit your yappin'."

"Listen here dog boy. Its your responsibility to find the rest of me and if you don't, I will personally put you down."

"Bring it on. I ain't afraid of a little girl like you."

"Little-? I'll have you know that I am centuries older than you!I don't even look like a little girl. I have BOOBS! Not flat! At all!"

"Did you say something, little girl?"

"Why I oughtta-!" The two bickered until they heard the swish of the bamboo curtain. They gave each other confused looks before they realized that Kagome had left the small home and followed after her. Kaede lets out a soft sigh before following after the three.

(-Jewel's PoV-)

_Darkness. my sweet, sweet darkness. How I miss you so. Though it has been but a day with these people I still wish to return to you. I'm safer where you are. I'm not meant to see the light of day like other jewels. What is this warmth that I feel now? Its too warm. The cold darkness is all I need._

"SIT BOY!"

_What was that?_

"Huh? Wahh!"

"Whats Goin' on-.? Ahh!" I was having a pleasant dream one moment and then the next, there is a half demon falling face first into my back. "Get the hell off of me stupid!"

"Be ye alright Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?! What about me?" I yell as I struggle out from under him. He is actually a little heavier than he looks.

"Man I forgot about this stupid necklace of yours."

"It serves you right for spying on me you peeping tom."

"Heh! Shows what you know. The real reason I came was to-"

"Ye really came to steal this shard. Ye forget only yon girl can find those shards. While only ye, Inuyasha, have the strength to take them back once found."

"And YE also seem to forget that THAT YOU ARE SITTING ON ME!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Oh you're still here?" he asks still sitting on me.

"Yes and I'm that shard that you want to steal. So cut it out."

"Wait how can Kaede have the shard if you are right here?"

I push him off of me causing him to fall off of my body."It came from my belt. It holds all the pieces of my jewel form, or rather, held. Until your new human, my bad, the crow's foot broke me."

"Hey!"

"I told you to get off of me."

"Whatever. Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, I'm still here ain't I? I could put up with anything for the jewel. The stone not the person." He muttered that last part under his breath.

"You really do hate me don't you?" He did not answer Kagome's Question

"And what ales ye now, Inuyasha?"

'He's mad 'cause she looks like his dead girlfriend." I mumble under my breath, leaning back up against the small cliff side.

"Lady Kaede. It's my daughter" A village woman, who appeared out of nowhere by the way, said.

"I see. I will be checking on ye two later. Try not to fight." And then Kaede, along with the woman, went back to the village, leaving the three us here. Alone.

"Good luck with that _ye two_~. Ha! Yeah right." I mock.

"Shut up you dusty old rock!"

"What was that, Lap Dog?"

"You two fight more than me and Inuyasha."

"What?" We yelled in at her in unison.

"Nothing nothing." Then there was an awkward silence. I noticed that there are a lot of those.

"Hey."

"Now what do you want." I open on of my eyes to watch Inuyasha speak.

"Get undressed." His words earned him a bump on the head from a rock by Kagome. _Idiot._

"That hurt! Why did you-"

"You're such a pig."

He pointed to her clothing that laid sprung over some makeshift drying rack. "I didn't say get naked stupid," He clarified, "I just can't stand seein' you in those clothes!"

"Why? Is it because I look like Kikyo?" _That's exactly what it is. _I mentally laugh to myself as I listen to the unfolding situation. _Inuyasha really is stupid. That's not all though. Kagome really looked Just like Kikyo but, Kikyo was smarter, and nicer, and well...better? Is that the right word?_

He was at a lost for words, proving that Kagome had been correct. It didn't help that he he finally spoke he sounded like a four year old kid. "Its got nothin' to do with it. Okay?"

"Look I don't want to do this either, okay? But, we gotta work together.

"I ain't gotta do nothin'. Its you who needs me."

"Oh I get it. So you don't care if I go back home?"

His ears perked up at the sound of her removing the clothes from the rack. "Hey where ya goin'?"

"What do you care? I'm going home. Good bye, Inuyasha. Are you coming, Jewel?"

"I guess." I shove my hands into my pockets and lift myself from the ground.

"You can't just leave. You-"

"My name isn't you. It's Kagome."

"Wait, Stupid!"

"It's not stupid either."

"Will you just wait and hear me out

"Why so you can convince me to stay

"No so you can give me your Jewel Shard

"What this?" She says as she holds up the small red bag with my shard in it "Sit Boy."

"Later, Lap Dog." I wave and give him a mocking grin. After a short-ish walk to the Bone-eater's Well, I speak up, saying "Hey Kagome I'm gonna go into my jewel form, Kay? wouldn't wanna freak out your family or anything." She nods to me and I convert my body to soul and go back into the little shard. I was waiting for some magical time travely lights but They never came.

"No way I can't go in there now. What then?" She probably saw the bones. They don't call it Bone-eater for nothin'. Suddenly, I heard a slicing sound outside the shard. _What the hell was that? _"That looks like hair"

"Oh me oh my. You can see it then, my net of hairs I mean. Pity because seeings not enough. How do you do? I'm Yura of the hair. Though you needn't bother to remember. Because you'll be dead soon." I hear the sound of the whipping hair out side. _Kagome. _"I'll be having the jewel If you don't mind." She uses a strand of her to pull the little bag to her and dumps the shard into her hand. "Oh." She says, surprised. "You naughty naughty girl. You shattered the jewel. Where is the rest or I shall be cross."

"You give that back!"

"Answer the question. Where is the rest of it?"

"I'm- I'm not really sure."

"Ah, In that case I may as well finish you right now."

"Kagome No!" I reappear from the little bag that held the shard to shield Kagome from the demon's sword. Instead of hitting her, my neck is almost sliced the lightly dressed woman. When I tried to dodge, I accidentally pushed Kagome into the well.

"Jewel!"

"So you're the jewel, huh? Oh me, oh my. What nice hair you have."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for you games."

"Oh but, it is not a game." As she speaks I feel a stand of hair wrap around me neck.

"What a dirty trick."

"Well If you just turn back into your jewel form, You won't have a neck for me to choke, now will you."

"Fine." I sigh and return to the little bag.

"Now then I have another game to play else where." I could feel her swinging through the air. The next thing I hear is Inuyasha's annoying voice struggling against the hair himself. Then it's the demon woman, Yura, complaining about how her hair started giving slack. "He's stubborn but he sure is fun. And I simply must have this pretty silver hair of his. Especially now that I have the jewel girl, nothing is in my way"

_She didn't know how wrong she ACTUALLY was._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Well that was uneventful."

"Ahh. Don't say that Inuyasha. You got this nifty new sword. You even got a couple pieces of me back."

"Don't remind me." He mumbles.

I give him a death glare which sends him hiding behind Kagome. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Gosh can't you guys stop fighting for once in you lives."

"I'll stop when she stops."

"Hmph whatever." I hear my stomach and Inuyasha's gurgle in sync. "I'm starving. Let's stop for lunch."

"Alright." Kagome sets up a fire breathing metal contraption and puts a kettle full of water over it. She also set up a 'timer' thing that gave off a loud beeping sound when the water was boiled. She took the kettle off and poured the steaming water into three cups of instant noodles (I think that's what she called them). "3, 2, 1. And there you have it your noodles are ready."

"Let's dig in."

Inuyasha quickly grabbed his cup and began eating before I can even blink. "Mmm *SLURP* Not bad, not bad. *SLURP* I could *SLURP* see how this could *SLURP* catch on."

"Its the best thing to sliced bread."

"Come on, Kagome aren't you gonna dig in?"

"Speaking of digging, have you not noticed that we are surrounded by corpses here? No! I guess you were to busy..." So I just kinda ignored her after that. I wasn't really interested in listening to her yelling right now. I continued to slurp up my noodles until something made me almost choke.

"Man has traveled to the moon?" Questioned the flea.

"On a bi-cycle?"

"No in a rocket of course."

"And a rocket would be..."

"They're long and they're usually white and flames shoot out the bottom. Count down to launch. ZOOM! LIFT OFF!" *SLURP* "Trust you to be more impressed by noodles than my rocket story."

"I think she's lost it." I say leaning over to the half-demon.

"MmHmm."

The sky suddenly grew dark and there was a bluish spiral pattern forming. "Huh? What's going on? Why's it get so dark?"

"I dunno but something tells me it's trouble." He says throwing the empty noodle bowl to the ground.

"Lord Inuyasha, no littering." The flea guy, Myoga, said scoldingly.

"This is no time to talk trash."

"You down there. You possess shards of the sacred shikon jewel."

"Who's that"

"Is it a demon?"

"I believe its a fox." Myoga clarified

*Pop* The sky reverted back to its original color and this odd pink balloon thing appeared. "Hand over the jewel. The jewel or your life."

"Yeah. See About that. _The jewel_ isn't going anywhere" I say, emphasizing the 'the jewel' part.

I saw Inuyasha's eye twitch as he smacked the balloon to the ground. "Woah!" It yelled.

"It's a kid."

"Who dares to burst my bubble."

"Oh my gosh. HE'S SO CUUUTE~." I just couldn't help it. He had a little bow on his pony tail and a really fluffy regular tail. And his little cheeks! I scoop him up in my arms and hug him tightly.

"Wha-?" he shrieked.

"How could you hit him Inuyasha?"

"Unhand me woman."

Inuyasha grabs him from me by the tail "Hmm feisty little thing aren't ya? Nice tail. Looks like badger or a squirrel."

"I'm a fox demon!"

"A fox? It talks?" Kagome says. "Cool. Let me touch him when you're done."

"You mind? I'm tryin' to teach him a lesso- uh?" A little statue appears and drags Inuyasha body to the ground.

"Hey get outta my stuff!"

"Found it, The sacred jewel shard! Our time together has been short but sweet. Farewell." *Pop*

"Huh? He disappeared."

"That little punk just stole me!"

"Oh welcome back. ready to go get him. Huh?" We heard scurrying behind us a little skull with a bushy tail was hopping away. _Nothing suspicious there._

Of course Inuyasha had to punch him on the head for that causing a large bump on his head. Kagome reached in heard bag and pulled out some 'compressed herbs' and sprayed him with it. "Always pick on the little guy."

"So why so determined to get jewel from us?"

"For my father. I need it to avenge him."

Kagome sat there confused. "What do you mean avenge? You don't mean your father was killed do you?"

"That's what avenged means. Someone's dead so you kill their killer." I say.

"I get it he's not strong enough so he needs the jewel to take out his enemies."

"I'm strong enough to take down any enemy."

"Of course you are~. Huh?" I say pinching his cheeks.

We hear Kagome and Inuyasha fight over the jewel shard bottle and the little fox gets irritated. _So cute! _"I was talking here!"

_So long flash back short, we went to help the little fox boy, Shippo, in his quest to avenge his father. We went in search of the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten who had murdered the little fox's father. It might have been an easier job if Shippo would not have stolen the shards again. It also would have been easier if Kagome had not gotten herself kidnapped by Manten after shooting off his hair. It would have also ALSO been easier if Inuyasha and Shippo hadn't been arguing with the older brother, Hiten, about whether or not Kagome was his woman THE WHOLE TIME. But, whatever I'm not mad, I'm fine. I got five more pieces of me after it was over. I'm not still mad that it took time away from a nap I could've been having. I didn't brutally punish the boys when we got done. Nope that did not happen at all.__Though it was hilarious watching Inuyasha freak out thinking that Kagome and Shippo died, priceless._

___Oh and before I forget, a couple weeks ago, some old witch stole Kikyo's ashes. Inuyasha has been out of it for a while. Staring off into space and THINKING about THINGS. No matter how much he get's under my skin, I actually do care about the little puppy. The witch, Urasue, stole part of Kagome's soul. Kikyo tried to kill Inuyasha. She had no idea about what had actually happened. It wasn't Inuyasha. I don't know who it was but it wasn't him._

"Inuyasha, why are you still alive? I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow."

"Yeah ya sure did and I stayed there for fifty years. But, as you can see I'm alive and ready to take you on again."

"You vile beast. I despise you, you loathsome half-man." Kikyo glowed red for a split second and was now struggling and all covered with blood. She looked as she did when we burned. "Why did you betray me Inuyasha?"

"Whats going on? Where is all that blood coming from?"

"Look closer, Inuyasha. Is that not the fatal wound ye inflicted on Kikyo?"

"I inflicted? What are you saying? That I was one who killed Kikyo?"

"Yes. It was your wounds that sealed her fate and insured her demise"

"There must have been a mistake!"

"Inuyasha do you not remember when you told me you wished to be human?"

"Impossible. He wishes to become demon." Kaede corrected.

"You said you would become human. I believed your words that day I carried the shikon jewel and went to you. And you struck me down and stole the jewel. You betrayed me."

"Betrayed, huh?"

"ANd who are you?"

"It is I, Kikyo, the sacred Shikon no Tama that you burned with your body fifty years ago."

"That's impossible! I took you with me to the other world."

"And yet here I am. And here you are, trying to kill the man you almost wasted the wish on because you felt betrayed. Do you not think that I felt your betrayal. I was there. YOU killed ME,and I'm not out for revenge."

"That is enough!"

"Kikyo, listen. Either die or stay alive. I personally don't care either way but, don't take anyone else down with you."

"Enough!"

"Kikyo, I can not believe that Inuyasha committed such a heinous crime."

"Are you suggesting that I was the one who betrayed you?"

"You know its true. that is why I summoned up the last vestiges of my strength and bound you to the tree with my sacred arrow. Inuyasha."

"Kikyo."

"You and I were fated never to meet again..." She trails off. She approaches Inuyasha and gives him a good shocking before turning, perplexed, to Kaede.

"Stop this assault Kikyo"

"Who are you...?"

"I am your younger sister, Kaede. My appearance has altered because I've lived fifty years since your demise."

"Then explain why you would speak on Inuyasha's behalf." She pushes Kaede away not after stealing the bow and an arrow. "Give me this."

"Kaede! Kikyo what are you doing? This is your sister."

She simply ignores me as she shoots a sacred arrow at the half demon. "Kaede."

"You must stop this madness, sister. Inuyasha is not your enemy."

"Open you eyes you too have been taken in by this deceitful monster."

"You are mistaken."

"Hand me your arrows."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Kaede show loyalty to your own flesh and blood not some devious, lying, half breed. Now hear the demand of elder sister and give me those arrows."

"Sister!" Kikyo once again pushes the woman, this time stealing the quiver from her.

"Move. Inuyasha, you told me you wish to become human. You told me you wish to be with me."

"Wait, Kikyo! I meant every word!"

"Liar I was a fool for believing you. I despise you with my last breath so long as you live my spirit will not rest." She sets up her bow to shoot. Before she can release the arrow, I run to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"Kikyo. Don't do this!"

"Stand aside. Inuyasha will die!" Kikyo then lifts her bow and shoots a sacred arrow in our direction.

"Jewel, duck!" Takes out Tetsaiga to stop arrow but it just reverts back to it's rusty old sword form and Inuyasha is unable to fully block it.

"Run Inuyasha!" Kaede calls but of course he didn't listen and was hit by the arrow. As he screams in agony, the soul that was in Kikyo's body began leaving and re-enters Kagome.

"It's Kagome. She's trying to take back her soul!"

"No, not yet, this can not be. My revenge!"

"Kagome, you're alright."

I could tell that he also noticed Kikyo walking away and that he was planning to follow. There was no way around it. "Kikyo. You're still alive?"

"That which keeps Kikyo moving is no more than her deep hatred. It seems most of the soul has return to the young girl from wince it came." The now charred Urasue states"Looks like her hatred has been absorbed into her bones and the graveyard once pure maiden is not a monster feeding on its hatred of you."

At the witch's words, Inuyasha takes off after Kikyo. "Inuyasha!" Kaede yells after him.

"I'll go get him." I ran down the dirt road after the two. When I see them talking there I decide to just stay behind a large rock and be a fly on the wall. Though before any words were said, Kikyo and Inuyasha were sliding down to the cliffside. They are hanging on only by Inuyasha's strength.

"Kikyo! You can't go on like this any longer you must return."

"You are saying that you wish me to die, is that it? For if my soul were to return to that girl, I will cease to exist forever. You must know that that's what u desire Inuyasha. I refuse to die!" Kikyo then shocks Inuyasha once again. "My spirit can not rest in peace until I see you dead!"

"Don't do this" They begin to fall more. Inuyasha and Kikyo almost fall of of the cliff together And I hear a woman's scream "Kikyo!" He calls.

_Did she...fall?_

"Why Kikyo? Why did it have to come to this?"

"Inuyasha take my hand. Let's get outta here." _Kikyo. What happened to you? Did you really die this time?_


End file.
